


小人鱼的抗争

by missoctopus



Category: miflo
Genre: M/M, miflo - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missoctopus/pseuds/missoctopus





	小人鱼的抗争

米开来已经找到制服弗洛的办法。

要从后面抱住他，扳过他的脑袋，黏黏糊糊的亲他一顿，用轻柔的快感诱惑弗洛的阴茎从生殖腔里探出头来，然后马上用腕足吸住它。

这时候的弗洛会开始哭，一边发抖一边拼命挣扎。

要转移他的注意力，揉揉他的胸，咬咬他的耳垂，夸一夸他漂亮的尾巴和粉嘟嘟的乳尖。等他放松警惕，软下来，在米开来密集的亲吻中发出模糊的呻吟时，缓慢的把他的阴茎从生殖腔里整个拽出来。

经多次实验，米开来发现整个过程不被他发现比较有意思，要是被他发现也无所谓。

只要在他预计用尾巴甩人的时候，用吸盘狠狠地吸一下他的乳尖，他就又乖巧的缩回怀里任米开来动作。

要是没被他发现。

等米开来用几根腕足轮流快速撸动它的时候，弗洛会露出一种茫然又惊慌的表情，意料之外的快感让小人鱼脑子转不过来。握住米开来伸过去的两根粗壮的腕足，更可怜的瑟缩在米开来怀里，断断续续的发出绵软的呻吟。仰着头，脖子几乎压在米开来肩膀上。

这个时候很难不去欺负他，拉扯他的乳头，狠狠一口咬上他通红的脖子，手指在尾巴和皮肤的衔接处乱摸，用吸盘在他身上留下一个红红的印记。

然后小人鱼嘴里叫着米开来的名字，僵着尾巴着达到高潮。

这个时候可要注意啦！

弗洛虽然看上去已经被高潮搞的失去意识，全身颤抖，不自觉的放开腕足，把精液喷射在海水里。

但是人鱼一族都是小骗子，米开来不知道有多少次被这样的弗洛骗得心软，放开控制他的腕足，把他调转过来打算亲亲他的嘴唇，再亲亲他的眼睛。可以的话再揉一揉他的头发，在耳边告诉他自己有多爱他。

结果小人鱼用大尾巴甩他！阴茎收回到生殖腔里，然后飞速逃走。

留下一个被甩的头昏脑胀，而且不知所措且硬得发疼的米开来。

不想以上情况发生，一定要紧紧吸住小骗子的阴茎，不让它缩回去。更用力的蹂躏他的胸口，所有的腕足一起工作，趁着他高潮全身敏感的时候狠狠蹂躏他的敏感点。

弗洛会尖叫，会挣扎着求饶，会哭的很好看。

抽咽着抓住米开来的胳膊摇头。

“不要，不要……求呃——求你了。”

用指甲扣他的乳尖，他就说不出话。甚至用力揪他的尾鳍都不会被打。

按照这样的步骤，让他射三次。

然后米开来会得到一个服服帖帖的小人鱼。放开他他也不会逃跑，而且舒服了还会傻乎乎的笑。

第三回基本上射不出什么东西，可以松开腕足让阴茎退回去。

可怜的小东西本来会在弗洛的控制下颤巍巍的缩回内腔，但是有的时候弗洛被搞的头昏脑胀，忘记控制。

米开来就会用一只小触手顶住它，把它送回到生殖腔浅一些的孔缝里。

往往那个时候弗洛被刺激的会胡言乱语，胳膊挂在米开来脖子上，嘴唇红红的，乳头被玩的肿胀起来，仔细看还印着不少吸盘印，腰上留有被手指掐出的指印和吸盘吮吸留下的印记，生殖裂还被一只触手缓慢的插入。

完全一副被艹坏了的模样。

生殖腔里分泌出的粘液，让三根腕足一起插进去都不会引起不适。弗洛会红着脸趴在米开来肩膀上，随着触手的侵入而小声哼唧。

生殖腔肉壁紧致而柔软，被弗洛自己的阴茎开拓了大半个晚上，在腕足抽出时还能紧紧的闭合，只留下小小的一条深红色的肉缝。

虽然外表上看不出什么异样，但是抽离的瞬间，弗洛马上会贴上来——米开来至今都诧异他这时的机敏——在所有触手里，一把抓住不带吸盘的生殖腕，急吼吼的想要把它塞进自己身体。

千万别随了他的愿。否则事后你就会在玛伊瓦家门口用所有腕足跪上一个礼拜。

米开来一根一根把抓住它的手指解下开——弗洛抖得很厉害，这不难。

盯着他失焦的暖棕色眼睛。认认真真的说句喜欢，爱或者陪伴，亲亲他，在他手指头上轻轻咬一下。

再趁着他微微回神红着脸打算说些什么的时候，一鼓作气把自己撞进去。

米开来会听到整个晚上最大声的呻吟。

毫无防备的肉壁条件反射一般紧紧的吸裹柱身，生殖腔深处的柔软小孔一张一合的轻咬敏感的龟头，刺激的米开来头皮发麻。

弗洛半张着嘴，被自己的口水呛到。米开来温柔的把他拉下来顺气，但是下半身的动作却粗暴蛮横。其余的腕足死死地缠在弗洛的鱼尾上把他固定，自己则快速的晃动腰，撞的弗洛颤抖不停。

生殖腔深处有两个小孔，其中一个深一点的是孕育后代的孕囊，另一个浅一些用来放置阴茎。

米开来玩心大发的时候，会抵住浅一些的孔缝细细磨蹭。

这个时候就体现出射过三次的好处啦。不论弗洛被刺激的再怎么舒服阴茎都不会再伸出来，它激动的颤抖却还是怯生生的瑟缩在孔洞里。

因为可怜的小人鱼已经射不出任何东西，只能流出透明的液体。

即使这样，还要被米开来折磨着经历一遍又一遍的高潮。阴茎躲在身体里，却依旧被发现，被粗大的生殖腕顶弄，敏感的头部流着水被蹭的生疼。

弗洛最后一次挣扎起来。

“不要玩——米开来——求……啊——求……”

米开来真的想放过他，真的想。

但是他的弗洛，他的小人鱼。

哭唧唧的看着他，热乎乎的抱着他，嘴里喊着他的名字，下面还紧紧的吸他。

真的很让鱼失去理智。

弗洛在米开来亲吻上他的眼睛时，绝望的发出哭叫。压着米开来的肩膀拼命向上窜，想逃离让他窒息的快感。

太多次的经验告诉他，这代表米开来不会放过他。他会继续艹他，直到弗洛受不了。缩在生殖腔里的阴茎吐出残余的透明液体并且随着米开来不断的动作，液体被挤出体外沾到鳞片上，或者弗洛心甘情愿的打开孕囊允许米开来射在里面并且胡乱许诺给他生小鱼。这样米开来才会真正放过他，弗洛才有机会得到空隙休息。

快感像浪潮一样把筋疲力尽的小人鱼包裹。不，不能这样说。弗洛在海底这么久，还没有那个浪潮能让弗洛又期待又害怕。

米开来是个小混蛋。

小混蛋在他身上起伏，应和着他说话。

“是，我是小混蛋。小混蛋弄得你舒服吗？”

要死啦，这是干嘛？做爱的时候不是应该少说话的吗？

但是弗洛只是更用力的圈住米开来的脖子，带着一点委屈和哭腔。

“舒，舒服。”

米开来笑着俯下身体亲吻他。

然后射在他的孕囊里。

生殖腕退出去。孕囊闭合起来，沉甸甸的坠着。

弗洛一般这时会小睡一会儿，或者干脆的昏过去。

生殖裂被艹的合不拢，红肿的外翻。被黑色的鳞片衬托的格外色情。

米开来抱着弗洛心情大好。疲倦而满足的再亲亲小人鱼。

他真的很喜欢吻弗洛，不管是在床上还是在外面。米开来总觉得小人鱼值得更多的亲亲和抱抱。

但是……要是想就再来一次，就得温柔一点。既能让弗洛睡个好觉，又可以满足贪心的自己。

米开来会选择亲上那条肉缝，把舌尖顶进去，在生殖腔里面画圈。让轻舔产生的感觉连接住快感消失的尾巴，让睡着的小人鱼习惯。

然后找个时机，把生殖腕轻轻的塞进去，然后整个晚上都能感受到软绵绵的吮吸。

而且这个姿势还可以让弗洛乖乖的趴在米开来胸口。早上起来第一眼就可以看到他的小人鱼！生殖腕勾在他的生殖腔里，第二天早上他没办法逃跑，只能害羞的接受米开来的早安吻。

亲亲弗洛，又是新的一天啊！

 

小人鱼会借着身体不适趴在贝壳里。

指使米开来去跟玛伊瓦解释为什么俩人要缺席今天的会议。还要抓新鲜的鱼回来。

米开来神清气爽，开心的拎着鱼回贝壳里。

发现弗洛趁着他离开的时候手忙尾巴乱的清洗生殖腔，把孕囊含不住的精液和小人鱼自己胡乱搞进身体里的液体清洗出来。

“啊——你为什么不等我回来，你这是在剥夺我的工作的权利。”

米开来冲上去，腕足拉住小人鱼的手。

弗洛红着脸嘀嘀咕咕。

“你说什么？”

米开来故意逗他，被瞪了一眼。

弗洛甩开腕足，低着头继续清洗。米开来去收拾那条险些被放跑的鱼。

然后捉住想要偷偷出门的弗洛。

吃饭。

吃完饭弗洛还是偷跑出去。

肯定是去见玛伊瓦！

 

“……他又做过头了？”

玛伊瓦头疼。

玛伊瓦是海底最好的魔法师并不是最好的心理治疗师，好吗？

所以，当你回答了一位朋友“为什么生殖腔里会长珍珠”之后，你就应该意料到他的丈夫会跑来问你“金发小混蛋每天拉着我做个不停。我该怎么让他轻点？”这类问题。

“你拒绝就好了。他那么多腕足完全可以自己撸。”

玛伊瓦觉得自己彻底失去了一名人鱼的矜持。

“……”

弗洛被米开来传染的已经不会轻易脸红了，但他在不好意思的时候还保留低头的毛病。

“……不会吧。弗洛。”

玛伊瓦惊掉了一块鱼饼。

“那很舒服啊。”

弗洛嘀嘀咕咕，抬起头勇敢的面对玛伊瓦。耳朵发烫。

“我有男朋友我知道多舒服。但是，弗洛宝贝……”

玛伊瓦靠近他，把手搭在他肩膀上。

“……听我说，离米开来远一点吧。我不是教过你，下次你受不了了他还要再来你就用尾巴甩他吗？”

弗洛不知道想到了什么，红色从耳朵烧到脸颊。但他还是勇敢的跟玛伊瓦抱怨。

“玛伊瓦，可是他找到……办法了。”

弗洛结结巴巴的解释，试图掩饰自己的红耳朵。

“……在那之后，我，我没力气甩他。”

弗洛在身上比划。

“他，他，他，他就……抓住——不让……缩回去，然后……我受不了——我真的受不了，玛伊瓦。那太过了，我求他，然后他还……”

弗洛越比划越小声。

哇——这可真是——活体小黄书。

玛伊瓦捂住脸。

“要我和米开来谈谈吗？我会很小心的措辞，不会暴露你的。”

玛伊瓦的声音从指缝里传出来。

“不要。”

这回弗洛倒是没有磕巴。

玛伊瓦把手放下来拍了一下尾巴。

“那就备孕吧，弗洛。”

弗洛吓了一跳。

“算上备孕期和生完小鱼的恢复期，你可以休息……七个月。”

玛伊瓦耸耸肩。

“而且人鱼的胎儿没有那么脆弱。怀孕期间可以做爱，只是不能过于激烈——正好可以满足你。”

弗洛甩着尾巴一副极度不安的模样。

“……我不确定他想不想要。”

弗洛嘀嘀咕咕。

“他都只是在床上跟我说，想跟我生小鱼。……我怎么当真？”

我们刚才不是已经跳过上床这个话题了吗？为什么你又跟我讨论这个？

玛伊瓦翻白眼。

“那就去问他，去问米开来。他什么都会跟你说的，只要你去问他。”

 

米开来蹲在自己家门口逗奇奇玩。

小海兔软绵绵的在沙地上走，米开来用身体挡住水流，免得奇奇被水流卷的跌跟头。

米开很久没回到自己的小罐子。应该是自从他和弗洛滚到一块，就没回来过。

抱着偶尔说梦话的小人鱼可比一个人蜷在小罐子里舒服多了。

啊——弗洛，他的小人鱼。

米开来喜滋滋的想。

生活简直不能再美好。

 

弗洛用一种相当委婉的方法跟他提想要生小鱼。

具体操作是，在两条鱼又一次滚上床的时候，灵光一闪，把整个问句喘在米开来耳边。

“呃……米开来——轻点……我，过了产，产珍珠时期——全都脱，轻点，轻点——求，求你了。呃——脱落，下……嗯，是是是，舒服，你轻一点，就——就很舒服……珍珠……”

弗洛的脑子被搅成一坨浆糊，但他还是想坚持把话说完。米开来的注意力被吸引，凑过去叼住他的舌头。

……就当他同意了吧。

弗洛红着脸，在催促的顶弄下打开孕囊，低低的呻吟了一声引诱米开来射精。

孕囊像一只灌满水的小气球，会让人鱼觉得体内有坠物感，但是弗洛被米开来搞的差不多习惯了这种感受到也没有多不适。软肉闭合把孕囊保护起来。

弗洛把赖在身上的米开来推开，翻个身趴着睡着了。

 

 

（人鱼只负责生育，所以没有养小鱼情节。小鱼苗也未必会长成人鱼，也可能因外界刺激成长为其他鱼类）


End file.
